


1984

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Politics and betting make good bedfellows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1984

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catyah/gifts).



> Written for my personal LJ prompty thing.  
> For Catyah, who wanted threeway, politics, and humor.

“This is why we have secret ballots in this country,” Cody sighed. “It’s nobody’s business how anyone else votes.”

Nick turned away from the television for a second to roll his eyes.

“You just don’t want to admit you voted Democrat. Two years in the jungle and now my combat partner is a frigging commie.”

“Well,” Murray said slowly, “you have to admit that Reaganomics isn’t exactly working out like it was supposed to. As a small business owner, you must’ve noticed that the money isn’t trickling down here in any—uh—significant way.”

“Oh, and Mondale has a better idea? More free lunches and welfare? Face it, Boz. You just want to see a female vice-president in your lifetime.”

“I’d like to see a female president,” Murray said and Nick snorted.

“Are you kidding? With the kind of broads we see running around these days, you think one of them could run the country better than President Reagan?”

“Well, no, not one of the ladies we meet on the beach. But a professional? A politician who’s probably more interested in economics than what she looks like in a bikini? Yes, I think she probably could.”

Nick turned to Cody for support and saw him looking out the window of the salon as if he didn’t hear them.

“Come on, Cody. What’s your opinion?”

“I don’t want to say,” he mumbled, fixing his eyes on the TV where the election results were coming in.

“Why not?” Nick pressed. 

“Because,” Cody sighed. “One of you is right and the other is my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend?” Murray asked in surprise. Both of them turned to him and he blushed furiously.

“It doesn’t matter who’s right,” Nick said quickly. “Reagan’s gonna win, whether you guys think he should or not.”

“You don’t know that. Right now it could go either way,” Cody insisted. “Besides, Murray _is_ right. That trickle down thing is crap. You at least read the comics, don’t you, Nick? Doesn’t Doonesbury make any kind of impression?”

“They run that on the editorial page now,” Murray said, stifling a giggle behind his hand.

“Shut up, both of you,” Nick muttered. “Look, Reagan’s just pulling ahead.”

“It’s still early,” Cody reminded him.

“If you’re so confident, how about a bet?” Murray suggested. “We’ll write down our votes and put them in a jar. When they announce the winner, we’ll open it and see who was right.”

“I like it,” Nick agreed at once. He wasn’t just confident in the outcome, he loved a bet for its own sake. “So, what’re the stakes?”

“Other than the future of our country?” Cody asked drily.

“Yeah, other than that. What’re you thinking, Boz?”

“Oh, the usual,” he said brightly. Whether it was two on one or one on two, it would still be a good time. And the loser(s) would be adequately compensated for the time being.

“Sounds good. Cody?”

“Sure, I’m in. Murray, you have a pen, right?”

***

They knew by ten o’clock what the result was, but Murray, who actually followed politics, wouldn’t believe it until midnight. Another four years just seemed impossible, even given the average voter intelligence quotient. He tried to explain that, but Nick wasn’t in the mood. He’d won fair and square and when the jar was opened he had them both.

“So,” he gloated happily when Murray finally let him turn of the TV, “shall we take this downstairs?”

“I just can’t believe it,” Murray sighed, unfolding his long legs and sliding off the bench. “What a disaster.”

“Come on,” Nick laughed. “It won’t be that bad.”

“I don’t think you guys are talking about the same thing,” Cody told them. “But you’re both right. The future of our nation hangs in the balance, and it’s time to go to bed. Where it’ll no doubt be a lot of fun.” He got up and waited for Nick to stand before following Murray down to their cabin.

“I don’t know,” Murray said as he undressed, his limber fingers working the buttons of his shirt much more slowly than the occasion called for. “I’m honestly not sure I can get in the mood with the next four years hanging over our heads. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Nick said. “You can’t make a bet like that and then not pay up. Especially when it’s your idea.”

Murray managed a fairly sincere smile and conceded that was true.

“All right, where do you want us?” Cody asked, stepping out of his jeans. Both men took a moment to admire his golden tan and smooth physique, while Cody looked to Nick for instructions.

“I guess you’d better start by getting Murray in the mood,” he grinned. Cody smiled back and finished peeling Murray out of his many layers of November clothing, then led him to the bed.

There was an indefinite, possibly even infinite, number of ways to accomplish that goal, and Nick leaned against the dresser, still fully clothed, to see what Cody would choose. Murray knew as well as they did how vulnerable he was to stimulation, and the anticipation of Cody’s touch stirred the beginnings of arousal in his belly. If anyone had told him he’d be getting hard moments after the announcement of a second Reagan administration he’d have snorted in derision. But when Cody pressed him down on his back, held him with gentle hands on his shoulders, licked softly inside the shell of his ear, he forgot everything he ever knew about economics. Cody’s tongue trailed lightly down the curve of his jaw, and when he started to bite, Murray forgot how to add. By the time Cody got to work on his nipples, he wouldn’t have noticed if an ICBM had hit the bed.

“How are we doing?” Cody asked, pausing to glance back at Nick. His breath caught in his throat and Murray struggled to clear his mind enough to follow Cody’s gaze.

At some point when they weren’t paying attention (and who could blame them?), Nick had stripped off his tight jeans and flannel shirt and was now lazy stroking himself as he watched.

“Good. You’re doing real good, babe. Keep it up,” he said, his voice low and husky with suppressed desire.

Cody slid lower on the bed, leaving a wet sloppy trail down Murray’s quivering torso. Murray stifled a groan when that hot, wet mouth enveloped the head of his cock, and Nick spoke again.

“No, Boz. Be as loud as you want. I like it.”

Cody pinched his nipple and Murray cried aloud, thrusting eagerly into his mouth. Nick moaned in sympathy and stroked himself a little faster. It was almost time to join them. There was just one thing missing, and when he saw Cody reach for the lube he smiled. They had always been able to read each other’s minds.

Cody slicked one finger and lightly circled his tight entrance. Murray’s breathing broke into short, choppy gasps as it slipped inside, leaving him unable even to voice his pleasure. The mattress dipped a little and Cody turned his head as much as he could without releasing the hard flesh in his mouth. Nick was behind him, kneeling on the bed, and he shivered in anticipation of what was coming next. He was already shifting his knees, raising his tight, muscular ass in invitation, when Nick reached beneath him and tugged firmly on his balls. Cody gasped, hollowing his cheeks around Murray’s shaft, and Murray cried out again. Then Nick’s hand was sliding up his cock, teasing at the leaking slit, and he thrust helplessly into it. Low moans vibrated in his throat, torturing Murray on a whole new level.

“Very nice,” Nick murmured and they both tingled at the sound of his voice. He picked up the lube, abandoned on the bed when Cody had finished with it, and swiftly slicked two fingers. Cody cried out when they touched him, the sound muffled by Murray’s flesh. But when Nick breached him he pushed back into it eagerly. Cody found Murray’s prostate and massaged it firmly, making him scream, making Nick seek out Cody’s own tender gland to hear him do the same. Then he was withdrawing, spreading Cody’s cheeks and pushing into him slow and steady. Cody groaned, shoving back impatiently, sucking all the harder so Murray could share his joy.

“That’s good, baby,” Nick whispered, his breath hot on Cody’s neck. “Real good. Just don’t make him come.”

Murray made a sound of need and disappointment that sent shivers down Nick’s spine. He thrust harder, faster, and Cody bucked frantically against him while Murray writhed and sobbed beneath them. Cody raised his head long enough to ask if he could come. Nick said no and shoved his head back down.

Murray’s hands on Cody’s shoulders, digging in and pushing up, alerted him that they were about to break the rule. He raised his head again, blowing lightly across Murray’s twitching cock to chill the heated flesh. The skinny man was overly-sensitive to any stimulation, but not all of it inflamed him. He groaned soft disappointment and pressed down onto Cody’s hand, seeking more pleasure there.

“Poor Boz,” Nick smirked. “But I’ll get to you in a minute.”

“Make it two,” Cody gasped. “Don’t stop, Nick. God, don’t ever stop.”

“Keep talking like that, baby. Tell me how much you like it.”

“I love it. God, Nick, I love it. I love you, I love the GOP, I love Ronald fucking Reagan and George goddamn Bush. Whatever you want, Nick. Whatever you want, just don’t stop.”

Nick pulled him up into his lap, thrusting hard as Cody clung to the hands around his waist and rode him at a frantic pace. Cody wasn’t supposed to come, that was asked and answered, but he was afraid he wouldn’t have a choice soon. Taking Nick into himself, hearing his greedy, anxious moans as his powerful shaft bludgeoned Cody’s gland, was the greatest pleasure he’d ever known. He could ride this passion all night long. But Nick’s teeth in his shoulder told him it was almost over and he clenched his ass tight for his friend.

“That’s good, Nick. Fuck, that’s good. Come for me now, baby. Let me feel you come.”

Nick thrust harder, jerking Cody’s hips in sharp counterpoint, and came shouting his name. Cody rode him through it, keeping up the rhythm as Nick stuttered and shuddered beneath him, determined to feel every pulse and throb of the shaft inside him. He hated to let it go, aching with the emptiness when Nick withdrew and fell back. Only then did he remember Murray, still lying on the bed before him, lightly caressing himself to stay hard until it was his turn again.

“What next?” Cody asked shakily. He was jacked up on adrenaline, needing to fuck or be fucked, needing to come somehow before… He reached thoughtlessly for his demanding cock and Nick slapped his hand away.

“Murray. Get him on his knees and fuck him. On the floor.”

Cody slid off the bed almost before Nick had finished speaking and pulled Murray to the edge, then flipped him over. Murray, still slick and ready, his erection suddenly twice as hard, spread his legs and grabbed the mattress as Cody pressed into him. He practiced more restraint than he wanted, going slow because Murray was so very tight, groaning as the silky flesh gave way before him. Murray held still as Cody opened him with short, easy thrusts, then pushed back hard when the blunt head of Cody’s shaft struck his gland.

“Oh, fuck,” Cody growled, and for the moment he questioned whether having Nick inside him was really the greatest pleasure after all. Sinking into the soft flesh of his lean, bony friend, holding him down and plundering his fragile body as he whimpered and writhed, was at least a tie. Then Nick’s fingers were inside him again and the question no longer mattered, if in fact it ever had.

Trapped between two points of ecstasy, Cody thrust forward into Murray’s grasping heat and back just as rapidly onto Nick’s curled fingers. Both of them were pushing and pulling at him, Murray bucking as hard as Cody’s weight would allow, Nick’s free hand on his hip jerking him back against the massaging fingers. Cody was lost, his mind a swirling sea of dark colors and flashing lights, and he screamed breathlessly when Nick pulled his fingers out and shoved his hard cock into him again.

“Touch him for me,” Nick said hoarsely. “I want to hear the little guy come.”

Cody gripped Murray’s upper arm in one hand to ground himself and wrapped the other around his weeping cock. Murray cried out, thrusting eagerly into the tight fist, bringing the full weight of both men down on his back. Cody’s teeth dug brutally into the back of his neck and Murray came with a desperate grunt, all the air knocked out of him. His body spasmed helplessly, every muscle clenched, and Cody bore down harder, needing more. Nick pushed him, feeling his need and feeding it, torturing them all with unbearable pleasure.

There were no more instructions and Cody, desperate now, sank into Murray’s still writhing body and came explosively, bucking and screaming, feeling every pulse in his body magnified by Nick’s pulse within him. Only then did Nick let himself go, crying aloud in triumph as he shot deep inside his lover. Everyone had a good time, as promised, but Nick also had the satisfaction of knowing he’d won.

“Hey, Cody,” he said raggedly, sinking back on his heels. “Come on, buddy, let Murray breathe.”

Cody collapsed on the floor beside him and Murray slithered bonelessly off the bed, caught in Nick’s arms before he too hit the floor.

“Still feeling bad about four more years of Reagan?” Nick teased, kissing him softly.

“Who?” Murray said vaguely and didn’t care when his friends began to laugh.


End file.
